


A Reasonable Break

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, laslow tops, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Xander needs to take a little break from all the stress, and Laslow just wants some relaxing time with his husband.





	A Reasonable Break

**Author's Note:**

> laslow tops laslow tops don't say i didn't warn u

Laslow hates to see him like this. Xander is up working even in his bed. He’s done it for the past few nights, bringing his work with him so that he can continue deepening that crease in his brow until the very moment he falls asleep. It’s heartbreaking. Laslow can’t blame him, the stress of being king of an entire country must be great. He’s seen him through good days and bad, but this seems to be more of a bad  _ week.  _

Some of the stress can easily be contributed to Laslow himself. They knew their marriage would cause problems. The entire kingdom celebrated and danced and enjoyed the ball that was their wedding reception… and now the entire kingdom is repaying that kindness by shouting their concerns and costing Laslow as the expense that an heir will cost. Xander will have an heir one way or another, they’re sure of that, but Laslow finds it hard to believe that it’s any of their business how or when. 

There are other things, though. Being pressured from all directions is Xander’s current hobby, it seems. People complain about his marriage and heirs, of course, but they’re also complaining about taxes that were enacted in an effort to restore Nohr. As if rebuilding a country or creating new jobs or farms is free. The benefit will be extensive in the long run, but people often only see what’s present. The people who represent the court want things to be run exactly as they were prior to the late king’s descent into madness. Xander wants things to be run in a more efficient manner. He wants trades with Hoshido and Valla, and he wants to move forward. 

It may be too progressive for a still-hurting people. Laslow wants to stand at his side and support him in all of this, to tell him he’s doing amazing work and encourage him. It’s just that lately it seems to be taking a heavier toll. Normally he tires to be quiet. He knows it’s so much stress and work that Xander likely wants to pull his hair out. It isn’t fair for Laslow to add to it by asking him to take time out of his day to pay more attention to Laslow. They were just married, they had an entire ball to celebrate with. Granted, most people might expect at least a brief ‘honeymoon’ to enjoy the first days of a marriage. A king who just stepped forward, fought at his army’s side, and saved a country from ruin should deserve a holiday for a few weeks. 

Xander is feeling too much pressure to leave. Laslow isn’t taking it personally. He’s trying not to, anyway. He’s sure in their marriage they’ll have plenty of time to take a vacation later on. Just getting Xander to take a trip to the beach a few years earlier was like pulling teeth, and Laslow and Peri were tasked with staying to take care of loose ends while he was away. 

So this, the third week after their marriage, Xander is in bed working by candlelight and Laslow is laying on the opposite end of the bed, on his side. He’s tucked into the sheets and wearing his thin night shirt, and he’s staring at the wall of thick drapes that canopy his little slice of the bed. It’s a bed bigger than two people need, even when one of them is a man of Xander’s stature, and it makes it feel lonely, even though they’re not far apart. There’s an entire stretch of bed between them, the drape of the blankets, and a few cushions. 

This will be the fourth night he’s fallen asleep thinking that he misses the man laying right beside him. He feels like something is wrong. They should barely be keeping their hands off of each other. He sighs. Louder than he intends to, it seems, because Xander looks up from a document he’s scribbling notes on and he clears his throat. “Is something wrong?” He asks. 

Laslow could say no and fall asleep. It would be easy. But he turns over onto his other side to face Xander instead. He’s always hated to lie to his liege, and he doesn’t want to lie to his husband either. “I miss you,” He says, silly as it sounds. He watches Xander’s eyes flitter down while he processes what that might mean. Then he sighs as well, but it isn’t heavy. A gentle sigh and he tucks the papers he’s working with into the pages of the book he’s studying, and then he sets all of it aside. He sets aside the pillow he had in his lap to support it, as well. 

“Come here, then,” He says. He holds out his hand. Laslow thinks he must be dreaming to have gotten such a warm response without having to persuade him to stop overworking himself. Or maybe he’s just been a little quick to assume he’s a burden. Regardless, Laslow won’t miss an opportunity. He reaches out and takes Xander’s hand, crawling forward until Xander stops pulling. He finds himself settled on the bed between Xander’s knees, with the blankets still between them but he feels far less alone, now. “It wasn’t my intention to neglect your feelings.” 

“No, you haven’t,” Laslow protests softly. It dies on his lips because Xander kisses him so gently. He slides his hand down to settle on Laslow’s hip, even nudges his thumb up beneath the hem of his shirt to lay against his bare skin. Laslow likes that. He misses that. 

“I’m certain I have,” Xander says when they part. He moves to kiss the top of Laslow’s forehead, too. Then he rests his own head there against it. “If I’m honest, I’ve been neglecting myself as well. I’m certain you must be just shy of screaming at me.” 

“Well if you already know, then I won’t deny it.” Laslow leans closer so that he can rub the tip of his nose against Xander’s. He closes his eyes and sighs a gentle sigh. “I fear I’m more of the problem than the solution to your struggles.” 

“You’re not the problem,” Xander mumbles. His voice sounds stern, even though it’s soft. He kisses Laslow’s cheek. “You’ve never been the problem. Even when I’m at my wit’s end, you always pull me back. I would work myself to an early grave were it not for you.”

“You would certainly try,” Laslow agrees softly. He catches Xander’s jaw in his hands, gently rubs his thumbs along the angle of it. “I wish you would relax.” He can see how tense Xander is with every breath he takes. “Although rather than dwell on the flaw, I think it might be best if we find a solution.” 

“Do you have any propositions?” Xander asks. His voice raises in pitch just subtly enough for Laslow to notice he’s being playful. 

It brings a smile to his lips, so he tucks Xander’s curls behind his ear before he leans forward to nibble the shell of it. “I can think of one or two. If you’d give me the chance  _ milord _ I might be able to prove my point.” 

Xander chuckles under his breath. Laslow knows he’s deciding, behind that chuckle, if he can afford himself the time to relax. Laslow takes it upon himself to decide for him. He tucks his hands under the blankets and pulls at the ends of Xander’s night shirt until he gets the message and lifts his arms to help remove it. “I think you’ll find now, more than ever, it’s my duty to take care of you dear.” He pushes back gently on Xander’s bare chest while he kisses him, silencing the potential response. He doesn’t care if he agrees or disagrees, all he cares about is nipping Xander’s lower lip until he grants him the right to kiss him deeper, and kicking gently at the blankets until they’re uselessly shoved to the foot of the bed and he’s settled happily between Xander’s bare thighs. The last obstacle is only smallclothes, and that’s hardly an obstacle at all. 

He starts with his own, scrapping that and his shirt. Xander’s comes soon after, and for a moment Laslow enjoys just laying on his chest and kissing him again. It’s comfortable, and he can feel every single protest hidden in the back of Xander’s mind floating away. Well, all but one protest.

As Laslow reaches under a pillow to fetch a bottle of oil he hid there, Xander scoffs. “I asked you not to keep that there,” He mutters. 

“It’s as good a spot as any,” Laslow answers back. “It’s convenient in times like this, wouldn’t you agree?” He pulls the cork and works some of the oil over his fingers. Those same fingers reach down and begin to work Xander’s cock, and he earns a pleased grunt. 

“Until it leaks into the sheets,” Xander mumbles, but even that protest is starting to die. Laslow only lets his hand linger there for long enough to pique Xander’s interest, of course. A minute later he’s moving his fingers down lower, past his taint and to rub and tease against his rim. 

“That sounds like a pointless thing to concern yourself with, love. Cast it from your mind--it won’t happen.” 

“It will be an embarrassing mess to have a maid clean up,” Xander mutters with a tiny hitch in his voice. A hitch because Laslow is working him open is all, it’s nothing he doesn’t enjoy. 

The corner of Laslow’s lips turns up in a lopsided smirk. “My love, should it ever happen I will clean it myself.” He’s pleased that Xander doesn’t argue with him, only shifts his hips to slide closer to Laslow’s. He’s always eager. That’s part of why it drives Laslow up the wall that they’ve abstained for this many days--Xander is  _ always _ eager. He builds and builds until he breaks when he gets like this. 

Laslow would say he absolutely hated it, but that’s not true. Admittedly he’s been on the receiving end of Xander breaking enough times to know he enjoys it. Desperate, needy Xander is just as lovely as regular, content Xander. So when he’s ready Laslow happily, playfully pushes Xander’s leg aside, coats himself with oil, and wipes the excess on his leg. 

Xander doesn’t look amused but he is, and Laslow knows that. He knows he’s waiting, but as he pushes forward to sink into Xander’s entrance, he hesitates halfway and pouts. 

“Yes?” Xander half-says half-pants. 

Laslow tries to keep up his pout, but really it turns into a please grin. “I can’t reach you to kiss. Maybe if you just...Squished a little…” 

Xander pushes himself up off of his elbow until their lips come together, but when he’s through with that kiss he bites almost too hard on Laslow’s lower lip. As his comeback Laslow scoots forward until his hips buck into place against Xander’s thighs, and he’s pleased with the gasp he gets in return. “You’re insufferable,” Xander whispers against his lips. 

“But you love me just the same,” Laslow mutters back. He makes a pleased noise when Xander wraps one of his arms around his shoulders. The other is behind him, braced to keep him upright. From there it’s just a matter of finding a rhythm for their bodies to move together, and they find it quickly. A pace that has Laslow settling his forehead against the crook of Xander’s neck and panting while he pulls himself back to just shy of falling out and then back in with a jerk. It’s a pace that has Xander’s hips jolting and occasional curses on his lips, positioned just next to Laslow’s ear. His fingers are curled and his nails are biting ever so slightly into the skin of Laslow’s back. 

Laslow doesn’t want the moment to end. Even as they both approach their limits, all he can think about is how close they are, how their worries are gone, and how in this particular moment they’re really the only two people in the world. Xander starts to arch his back to change the angle Laslow is thrusting at. It’s because it’s growing more sensitive--his grip is tighter and Laslow knows he’s right at an edge… and so he lowers his hand between them to stroke him until he cums and he brings Laslow over the edge with him. It’s a beautiful sight. Not necessarily the tension, but the way Xander’s face  _ relaxes _ afterwards.

Laslow kisses his neck, his jaw, his cheek, and even the curve of his nose. “Better?” He asks in a hush.

Xander chuckles again and directs Laslow to kiss him properly. “Much better, love.” 


End file.
